


Al-aʻdālah nāzlah min fūq//Justice Comes Down From Above

by talconhiro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talconhiro/pseuds/talconhiro
Summary: This is an experiment in angst that I've wanted to run with for awhile. Ana's story is one that I love and feel very connected to. She is by far my favourite character, and like all good writers, I do terrible things to the characters I love most. This story will follow a woman at the end of her rope and examine how far someone can fall from their morals when pushed to the limit. I cannot promise a happy ending.NOTE! The Trigger warning here will only be discussion of - It will not happen in the fic itself





	1. Ana Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> Character Tags represent characters planned in the first four chapters. They may expand as time goes on. I've opted to take how French is often slipped into English sentences at random by native french speakers in my home province. While their work has them speaking English even at home as it's just what is more common, the occasional french phrase comes in, and I'm treating Arabic the same way for Ana. While I'm not a native speaker, I'm trying my best to make proper word choice! Lemme know if I mess up! I feel this is important to Ana as a character and want to do it right.

"Al-tikrār yʻalim al-shuṭār" Ana whispered the Arabic words to herself before taking a long breath as she brought the rifle's scope back up to her good eye. A twang of pain coursed across her face, a mixture of regret and remorse, with a generous helping of shame for "good measure" danced across her aged skin. How many times had she done this now? How many hours had she sat on this roof top, barely eating, relying on a slow drip of water mixed with a nutrient powder, just to take a single shot? Hell, how many hours had she done something like this? How many kills had she been on since the incident? She didn't know, but she had broken a promise the day _that woman_ took her eye. She missed the most crucial of shots. She didn’t have plans to be missing any more shots. She had to make amends, but deep down she knew a lifetime would never make amends for what happened.

How long had it been since that letter to Fareeha? She wasn’t sure. It had been years since captain Amari had seen her daughter now. How strange it was to see her now, knowing that Fareeha would not, could not see her too. Oh if only this were a Hawai and the two of them were on vacation once more. Ana let out her breath, shaking her head. No, no time for that. She found herself, reminiscing on the encounter with Jack and Gabriel. She could still feel the goose bumps as she realized the affect of the years of war on her and her friends. She was done with lofty ideals. She just didn’t want to see anyone she cared about die. She’d make that painfully clear to anyone who got in her way. Taking the breath once more and returning the scope to her face, she steeled herself. It would be soon.

Honestly, right now, her heart was elated. These days she tried to avoid mixing her work with her alwatan, but this job was posted by the Egyptian Army. They were low on snipers thanks to a recent assault by an unknown militant group. Journalists argued weather it was an indiscriminate act to showcase the group’s power, or a deliberate act to disempower the Egyptian Military. Regardless of intent, Egypt was weaker now. Ana didn’t like this, especially with her Fareeha an active member of its military. She couldn’t imagine how much it must hurt her daughter to know she couldn’t protect her comrades. This was a feeling that was unfortunately now mutual between mother and daughter. Still, even if she couldn’t, no, wouldn’t be speaking to her daughter, it warmed the old woman’s heart to even for a moment, be able to set her eye upon the young soldier.

The sun reached the highest point in the sky. It was go time. Ana steeled herself. And with that, she was the heartless machine she needed to be. Ready to indiscriminately kill -anyone- who wasn’t part of the strike team. Fareeha’s unit was tasked with collecting a recently discovered omnic corpse from the recent assault on Egyptian military. Ana’s job was to keep the extraction a secret and make sure the unit didn’t have anything besides the few remaining omnics in the base to deal with. If only things had of been that simple.

The operation was successful. A younger Ana wouldn’t have taken this mission, an even younger still Ana would have been tasked with stopping missions like this. Perhaps it was true, with age all people lost their morals. Ana wasn’t sure, but as she pulled the trigger, killing a man who got a little too curious about the group of military entering what had been labelled a no man’s zone, she wondered if she had any right to still be mad at _that woman_. Ana quickly decided she didn’t care what her _right_ to anger was though. This time it was a woman she killed. Her heart gave a sigh, but not her body. Everyone has a list of people whose lives they prioritize over others. This mission was protecting Ana’s number one.

Ana had been stationed atop the derelict military building. The team knew about her, but not who she was. This was important to Ana. She wasn’t ready to return to the public eye. Not even for her Ibnah. During the last hour as the mission was underway, the building’s foundation shook with the battle waging inside, until finally, things calmed down. One of the team radioed in that all threats were eliminated. Then her radio cut out. She didn’t think anything of it at the moment, though she was concerned when she heard one more explosion. The static of her radio made her assume that there was just general interference however. Nothing worth abandoning the mission over. They had a good protector inside. 

She put on her helmet. As she got up from her laying position, she felt the ache of her old body. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep on doing this. She quickly strapped the biotic rifle on her back, under her traveling cloak and descended the building via a ladder. It was a good thing Fareeha was such an excellent soldier. This building was probably one foundational explosion away from falling apart completely. At least if that had happened, Ana would have little reason to avoid living the last of her days in Hawaii.

The old dog felt her heart elated as Fareeha’s team emerged from the building. She found her eyes quickly scanning the group, seeking her daughter’s face. And then, thanking the heaven’s for her faceless helmet, her face sunk, her daughter was no where to be found. “Where is Captain Khalil?” She asked. Her voice was steady. Matter of the fact. It betrayed the fear she felt in her heart. The strike team was two members short, four instead of six. This was not good. A young man looked at the imposing figure that was Ana at this moment. Oh if only he knew she was just an old woman inside, it was clear that the man was completely frightened by the imposing figure that was a independent contractor in the military world. Her eyeless mask and hard metal armour probably didn’t help maters much. Some of her more recent comrades had said that she looked the part of a wizard with the outfit. At the time she had cocked a half smirk. Right now, all she could muster was a shocked face, both tight with worry and loose with horror.

“The Lieutenant is chasing an enemy sniper that had hidden inside the base. She caught us off guard and killed private Zeid. He was a new recruit sir. We managed to extract the Omnic, but Captain Khalil pursued the enemy sniper in hopes of capturing her.”

Ana didn’t need to be told anything else. She knew without a doubt exactly who that enemy sniper was. She pushed him aside as she rushed into the building. She wouldn’t need to ask what way they went, she knew Fareeha would have left a trail of destruction to inform the old soldier.

Why hadn’t she checked that explosion when it happened?


	2. Warīhum quwitik!// Show them your strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Widowmaker face off once more
> 
> I promise future chapters won't take so long

Ana rushed into the center of the dilapidated building. She was surrounded by destroyed omnics and an equal number of human soldiers who had now passed away. She stopped at what she could only assume to be the epicenter of a large blast. It reminded her of a young woman she read about in the Korean military. She operated a mech that had a massively spoke about self destruct mechanism. People chastised Korea for needlessly endangering their soldiers, likening it to Japanese Kamikaze pilots. Ana didn't agree with the public discourse though. The intended function included an eject protocol for the soldiers operating the mech, and rumours had it there was an neigh infinite number of backup mechs waiting to be called by the operators. If people wanted to complain about needlessly endangering soldiers lives, they should focus on the truth of the matter. War kills. Soldiers die during war. In short, protest having soldiers fight at all, not how they do that. Leave complaints of how to those involved.

Ana was slowly turning around, trying to recreate the moments right before this. She could tell with ease the signs of her daughter's favourite rockets. There was something about the colouration of the explosion residue that just screamed Phara, screamed Fareeha. She noticed something odd in one of them though, an explosion in an explosion, and a stark purple stain. "No!" Ana half whispered half yelled as her eyes grew wide. _Not her. Not that woman. WHY. Why was SHE here?_

"Et voilà." a voice whispered in the dark. It was followed by a faint, almost silent whistling. Which in turn was followed by the loud bang of a sniper rifle emptying its chamber. A younger soldier wouldn't have had time to react. Modern sniper rifles bullets traveled faster than the sound of them firing. But the whistle, it traveled faster still. Ana wasn't a younger soldier though. No. She was old, and though her bones ached and she couldn't move quite as fast as she once did, she was still plenty nimble. You had to be an old soldier to recognize that whistle. You had to be someone who had seen far too many friends die thanks to another sniper's shot. Ana twisted her body quickly, spinning out of the way as she handstanded into a crouching position a couple of feet to her left and behind her, she saw the bullet and its trail, heard the bang from the rifle catch up to her, but she wasn't listening for any of that. 

"Twhack" She didn't react. But that was what she was listening for. The sound of Widowmaker's grappling hook. Ana didn't have time to listen alone, she had to stay on the move. The sounds were muffled by her body rolling as she took out her sniper rifle, ending up seven feet to the south from her current position. She brought the scope to her face, only to come eye to eyes with Widowmaker. Ana smirked, as she pulled the trigger. "One shot, one kill" she mocked as the biotic dart went flying towards her fellow sniper. Ana wasn't daft though, she kept her scope and eyes trained on Widowmaker. She wasn't cocky enough to think she'd actually hit the young girl. Honestly, Ana would be embarrassed if she succeeded. 

And right she was. Widowmaker contorted her body into a bridge. In the process, the dart whizzed harmlessly under her body. Widowmaker looked Ana right in the face through the old woman’s scope despite the distance. A skill perhaps only expert snipers could pull off. “You were once a legend, but what are you now? Just a shell of a woman.” The words didn’t phase Ana at all. Though laced with venom, Ana had heard worse. Ana had said and thought worse, both about others and herself. 

The battle was far from over. Widowmaker had somehow hung her sniper rifle so it dangled in front of her eye. It was like they were staring at one another completely now. Ana could see the curves of Amélie Lacroix's contaminated face. She traced them with her eye through the scope. Like how some traced the age on her weathered face, Ana traced the death. How many times had Widowmaker killed and been killed. Was there any way to save someone like her? Why did Ana still care? _What has Talon done to you, sayidati?_ "I take it you don't want my autograph then?" she quipped back. As much as she hated Amélie and everything she stood for, she did appreciate how young all this made her feel.

Click. Click. The sound of both snipers firing their rifles. Swish, thunk. Ana and Amélie dodging the other's shot. This continued, over and over again, a constant barrage of quick movement mixed with shots from one or the other. Ana didn't get it though. How was this going so evenly. She wasn't so cocky to blindly think that she was still as good of a sniper. An old dog can’t learn new tricks after all. There had to be a bigger plan here. It was almost like, _I’m being stalled. This fight is pointless_

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt the colour quickly drain from her face. It was a miracle she dodged the next shot. It was like her body only escaped out of the pure momentum of their long distance dance. The chance for Ana to be a hero was draining out with every second that she wasted fighting Widowmaker, draining like sand out of an hourglass. Ana’s mind began racing. If she was being stalled, that meant there was still more being done. That meant, there was a chance, no matter how small, that somehow, her daughter might still be alive. Her daughter might still be saved. She needed to changer her game plan, and fast.

“Lisah fī nās lāzim aḥmīhum.” Ana whispered as she began her plan. Taking a huge risk, she rushed out from behind the box she was hiding behind. A forward roll into a handstand that catapulted the old dog of war into the air. Pushing her weight against fallen debris, she leaped higher and higher. Wall kicks will work it seemed. Her sniper strapped around her body, she let it dangle, taking her sleep pistol from her waist, she twirled it in her hand, rotating it in a counter motion to her own twirling. Her eye pinpointed the younger woman, she almost looked shocked. Ana had managed to in the span of 7 seconds come within 10 meters of the young sniper. Maybe an old dog _could_ learn new tricks. 

“Nāmī” Ana said, a forceful command of a mother. A myriad flash of memories course through her mind. A fussy Fareeha refusing to go to sleep when just a babe. Nāmī, Nāmī, Nāmī, Nāmī, Nāmī. Ana wasn’t sure how many times she had chanted this to her daughter over the years. The shot went flying with a quick squeeze, not unlike all the times Ana remembered squeezing the tiny hand of Fareeha in comfort, pulsating her squeezes with the continued chant of “Nāmī, Nāmī, Nāmī, Nāmī, Nāmī”. The smug smirk on Ana’s face paralleled one she remembered from Widowmaker so many years ago. Right now, all Widowmaker’s face was was Z’s. The blue skinned femme fatale was fatally asleep. If her opponent had of been anyone other than Ana, this would have spelled the sniper’s death certificate, signed it too. 

Instead of finishing the job, Ana fell the 15 feet to the ground below. There wasn’t time to debate whether or not she should expedite the reunion of Amélie and her widow long gone from this world. No. Ana had more important things to worry about. She rose to her feet, straighten her gun. Reloading the sleep dart in her pistol before also re-holstering. Standing tall, she walked out into the sound of gun fire on the other side of the building. It sounded like a turret. It didn’t matter what stood in her way. This mother would find her daughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be 2-3X the length, but I decided to keep it to just the sniper battle as it's a a nice isolated moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on being better at capturing characters voice! But I'm dedicated to this story, so I'm going to try and post things weekly! Lemme know how I'm doing on capturing characters unique voices! I think I did a pretty good job, but I know I can do better, next chapter, we'll for sure be seeing Widow, so look forward to that~


End file.
